fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Semmes
|mark location= |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Team Quatro Puppy |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Quatro Cerberus |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Spinning Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 267 |anime debut=Episode 155 |japanese voice= http://myanimelist.net/character/74069/Semmes |english voice=Devin Pike |image gallery=yes }} Semmes (セムス Semusu) is a Mage of the Quatro Cerberus Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 Appearance Semmes is a very tall and massive individual, towering in both height and mass over his teammates for the Grand Magic Games,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 14 distinguished by an outlandish appearance. Topping his very wide, mildly rounded torso, standing on a pair of rather stocky legs and possessing muscular arms ending in large hands,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 2 is his head, which has only the face visible, this being rounded as well, notably small in comparison to the rest of Semmes' body, and strangely colored: two white semicircles are located at its sides, each going from the eye to the corresponding side, while the central part is light blue in color. Semmes' eyes don't have visible pupils, being completely white.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 Covering most of Semmes' large upper body is a single black garment, even extending up to his head and acting as an hood of sort, leaving only his face exposed, and growing a pair of prominent protrusions jutting outwards from the sides of the head, each ending in a large, golden sphere. The collar circling the area where Semmes' neck is supposed to be is also golden in color, while a large, light decoration shaped like the letter "X''" adorns the central part of such cloth. The hood seems to be detachable from the shirt part, as shown from Semmes wearing it, minus the golden collar, even while bathing in Ryuzetsu Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 8 On his legs, Semmes wears a light, mildly loose pair of pants reaching down below his knees, possessing prominent hems and coming with a sash circling his waist and bearing a similarly colored waistguard split in two parts, with each part hanging above the outer side of a leg. His feet are covered by dark shoes with light soles, which on the upper part bear a light "''X" not unlike that adorning his shirt, though way smaller. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Semmes and his team participate in X791's Grand Magic Games, competing in the preliminary event Sky Labyrinth and completing the latter in 7th place, being thus admitted to the real tournament, with him bearing the guild's banner. The group cheers Jäger up as the Mage volunteers himself for the Hidden event,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 18 and similarly encourages Warcry as he readies to battle Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 8 with their comrade's instantaneous defeat at the hands of Orga's Black Lightning leaving his teammates blank.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 14 Semmes is shown crying out in enthusiasm with the rest of his comrades as Bacchus, who took over Warcry due to the latter's injuries, comes in 1st place during the Chariot event, earning them 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 11 During Bacchus' battle with Team Fairy Tail A's Elfman Strauss, the group beholds the power of the S-Class Mage and his visible advantage over the opponent in joy,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 12 but are left in a state of comedic dismay when Elfman, as part of his bet with Bacchus, states that his victory will change the name of their guild to "Quatro Puppy" for the rest of the Games;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 16 something which comes real with the unexpected defeat of Bacchus, much to their still comedic astonishment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 27 When the third day's battle portion starts, Semmes is chosen to fight against Team Mermaid Heel's Millianna, having been defeated easily after being bound by her tubes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 8 On the third day's evening, Semmes is present in the Ryuzetsu Land water park alongside the rest of his team, relaxing in a pool while repeating his guild's signature phrase. The evening, however, is brought to an abrupt end by Natsu Dragneel, who accidentally destroys the water park with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, leaving everyone on the ground,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 with Semmes resting below the Fairy Tail Mage Cana Alberona, who was socializing with the Quatro Cerberus members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 12 In the Event part of the Fourth Day, Semmes' teammate Rocker is sent to the event as the only male in the competition, that involves knocking out the competitors of a giant water sphere. Rocker is quickly the first to be defeated, receiving a massive foot stomp from Blue Pegasus's Jenny Realight, much to the shock and embarrassment of Semmes and his teammates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 9 With his team in the 6th position, Semmes enters the Domus Flau alongside his team to attempt to win the Games in the fifth and final day of the event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 12 As the rules of the final event are announced, Semmes hears them alongside his team. It consists of spreading the competitors in Crocus to make them find each other and defeat them to earn points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 4-5 Later, however, Semmes is quickly defeated by Lyon Vastia's Ice-Make Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 11 After the Grand Magic Games have come to a close, the King of Fiore gathers all of the Mages from all Guilds to acknowledge them of the impending disaster and what the Kingdom plans to do to combat against the calamity. The King continues on to request for their assistance against the remaining Dragons who survive from the Eclipse Plan, to which Semmes and the rest of the Mages all agree in unison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-14 Semmes is later seen with the rest of Quatro Cerberus and Mermaid Heel, awaiting the potential battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 16 Later, with the battle against Dragons having ended in the Mages' victory, Semmes and all those who helped protect Fiore are invited, by the King, to a banquet, where he and his teammates cheer Bacchus on as he and Cana begin a drinking contest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 5 Semmes and his teammates later cheer for Yukino Agria to join their guild, much like everyone else, but gets drawn into a resulting brawl,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 15-16 where he fights with a member of Twilight Ogre before being stopped by Arcadios.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 18 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tartaros arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Alvarez Empire arc After the Alvarez Empire invades Magnolia, Semmes stands with his guildmates, prepared to enter battle after hearing Ichiya's call to arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 19 Magic and Abilities Spinning Magic (回転魔法 Kaiten Mahō): This Magic is used by Semmes to spin like a spinning top with his extending arms.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 168 *'Wild Spin': Semmes uses this spell to spin wildly which makes it nearly impossible to stop him. Appearances in Other Media OVAs The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land On the night of the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Semmes, along with the other members of Team Quatro Puppy, visits Ryuzetsu Land, a famous water theme park. He excitedly expresses that he is wild, along with the other members minus Bacchus, who says that it's better to be a gentleman. The group is then joined by Cana Alberona, who fits in well with the members of Quatro Puppy. Soon, however, the entire theme park is destroyed by the combined effort of Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia and Natsu Dragneel, and Semmes lands unconscious next to the other Mages that were with him.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Semmes's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quatro Cerberus Members